In the display filed, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have the characteristics such as self-luminous, high contrast, thin, wide viewing angle, fast response, capability of implementing as a flexible panel, wide working temperature range, simple manufacturing process, and so on, and therefore shows a promising prospect.
Because of the above characteristics, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels are suitable for any device with display functions, such as mobile phones, display screens, laptops, digital cameras, and instruments.